


Silent Savior

by Panou_Lauj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, no beta because i dont have anyone to help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panou_Lauj/pseuds/Panou_Lauj
Summary: A tall man with no eyebrows comes to your rescue as you find yourself in an awkward situation.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Fluff - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	Silent Savior

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a reader insert story. I don't really know how to do them and I normally write in third person. I might change it up in future writing just to see how it feels. Hopefully this one turns out good.

“Is that a cat?” Y/n looks up at the tree just a few feet away. She hears meows coming from the top and goes closer to investigate.  
  
“Oh you poor thing.” She sees a small kitten afraid of jumping down. Placing her school bag down beside the tree, she climbs up and manages to get herself on the same branch. The girl starts to click her tongue in hopes of getting the kitten’s attention.  
  
“Come here kitty kitty. I won’t hurt you. I just wanna help you get down safe.” She scoots herself closer to the kitten and it allows itself to be held.  
  
“There there.” Reiko softly pets the kitten, glad that it’s safe. Now she had a new obstacle ahead of her. How was she supposed to get down? She was roughly about eight feet above the ground, didn’t help that her hands were full and she had on her uniform skirt.  
  
“Should I call the fire department?” She thought to herself, quickly shaking the idea away once she realized her phone was in her bag, on the ground. Plus she would feel stupid, calling because she was stuck in the tree. After a few moments of thinking, she looks down and accidentally makes eye contact with a man staring at her. Or so, she thought it was a man until she noticed his school uniform. He was tall, like really tall and his hair was white. But the one thing that stood out to her was that he didn’t have eyebrows. She held the eye-contact for a couple of seconds before snapping out of her trance. She assumed that she looked like a crazy person sitting in a tree, petting a kitten. She awkwardly laughs before speaking.  
  
“Hi there. You might be wondering what I’m doing up here but I promise you that I’m not crazy.” He goes to place his bag next to hers and comes back, extending his arms towards her. She was surprised, his arms were so long that they reached to her knees.  
  
“Are you offering to help me down?” She asked. He only nodded. Y/N smiled greatly, making a mental note to treat him to ice cream afterwards.  
  
“Can I hand you the kitten first?” He nodded once more.  
  
“Not much of a talker.” She thought to herself. She carefully handed him the kitten, to which he took. The kitten sprinted away once it was on all fours. Y/N gave a small laugh as she watched it run.  
  
“Not even a thank you.” She speaks before turning her attention back to the boy.  
  
“Um, now how do I get down?” The boy thinks, then extends his arms outward instead of upwards.  
  
“Jump.” He says in a monotonous voice.  
  
“Like down?” He nods. Y/N hesitates but decides to trust the boy. Closing her eyes, she jumps off the branch. Before she realizes, she is being held bridal style by the boy. She opens her eyes and finds themselves to be centimeters apart. Within a few minutes of holding her, he quickly puts her down and turns away. She could feel the heat rush up to her face and swore that she saw a tint of pink in his. She mentally laughs at herself and turns her body towards him, patting him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
“Thanks for helping me.” She says with a sheepish smile. He only nods.  
  
“I’m L/N Y/N.” She extends an arm towards him, hoping he doesn’t leave her hanging.  
  
“Takanobu Aone.” He returns the favor and shakes her hand.  
  
“In return for helping me, let me buy you a popsicle.” She pleads. At first he refuses, but after a couple of tries he gives in. The two head to the nearest convenience store and pick-out popsicles.  
  
“Ah! You’re trying the new melon soda flavor. Is it good?” He nods. She smiles, a genuinely happy smile. Aone looks down, hiding his smile as he watches Y/N happily walk. She looked at her phone to check the time and gasped.  
  
“It’s getting late. I have to go.” His smile fades once he hears her words. He looks up to see her but is surprised when she’s closer than he thought.  
“Let’s exchange numbers.” She says confidently, for the first time. He reaches in his bag and hands her his phone, she does the same. Once they’ve handed back their respective phones, they look at each other in the eyes once more.  
  
“See you around Takanobu-kun!” She says as she starts to walk home. He doesn’t say anything. Instead he watches as she leaves, a pleasant smile forming on his face.


End file.
